


Touch

by teamaequitas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle x Captain Hook, Captain Beauty, Captain Book, Captain Hook x Belle, F/M, Hooked Beauty, Sailing Beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamaequitas/pseuds/teamaequitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is desperate for Captain Hook's attention after her encounter with him on board the Jolly Roger. Set after 2.11 The Outsider. Inspired by the song Touch by Daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Amy who I RP Captain Beauty with. This was basically just an excuse to write straight-up smut for one of my OTPs. Check out our RP site and join us at http://thepriceofmagic.freeforums.net/

            Strangers. That’s all they were. Complete and utter strangers. She’d met him that once, in her jail cell in the Queen’s castle. She’d not thought much about his looks, far too excited about the prospect of escape, and then she’d blacked out and nearly forgotten the man. And then there was the boat when they were there in one of the cabins. He’d been so close to her, so heated. It was then that she saw how good looking the pirate was. Such a roguishly different look from what she was used to. She’d nearly lost herself that moment and kissed him right there. But she knew better.

            _You know better_ is what Belle tried to tell herself as thoughts of the pirate Captain Hook continued to plague her thoughts. Dreaming of the man who was basically a stranger to her coming to her in the dead of night and kissing her. Touching her in places she’d only dreamed of being touched. Places her Rumpelstiltskin had never dared. He rarely touched her; always thinking her such a fragile thing. But Belle craved touch. Craved feeling. Any sort of feeling. And after her encounter with the pirate, she’d become increasingly aware of how distant Rumple was. Hook’s words of how her True Love had murdered his own wife swarmed her head and cause her to worry for her own safety and doubt Rumple’s intentions. She found herself growing away from him emotionally. Her feelings for the man becoming less and less of the roaring fire they once were. Now barely embers, struggling to stay alive in the ashes of her once love.

            And yet the thoughts of the pirate captain continued to grow and burn within her. She knew the word for the feeling. Lust. Lust that was like a little creature within her blood stream, chewing her up from the inside out until her need grew so strong that she’d have to excuse herself to the bathroom to find a silent release, thinking of Hook the whole time. These times surprised her. She’d never felt the need to pleasure herself before that day on his ship. But the way he looked at her; it made her burn. Burn to the point that she needed to find some sort of relief. And that relief came in visions of her and the pirate in a darkened room as he looked at her the way she craved to be looked at and touched her the way she craved to be touched.

            But eventually these most private times became not enough. Pleasuring herself only gave a brief, unsatisfying release. Belle knew this was madness. Knew she should not let these carnal, lusting feelings get in the way of her own safety or Rumple’s. She knew she should stay loyal to her supposed ‘True Love’ despite how he’d become so cold and distant. But she couldn’t help it. She needed to see Hook again. She needed to feel what she’d felt on that ship again, but so much more too. She doubted that Hook had even thought of her since their departure but she didn’t care. She wanted him. She needed him. And she was going to have him.

            It was a night Rumple was gone. Away to find his son, far away from the borders of town and far away from Belle. The beauty took extra care with her hair and outfit, finding the odd need to look good for the pirate. She put on some of her more risqué undergarments she owned, a courtesy of Ruby, and wore one of her favorite blue dresses and burgundy heels. It wasn’t an overly provocative outfit, she’d worn it in public before, but she received many compliments when she wore it and personally thought she looked quite nice. Not that she was planning on wearing it long.

            She quietly made her way through the darkened streets of Storybrooke, hoping she wouldn’t be seen by anyone, and finally found herself at the docks. She wrapped her arms around herself with a shiver, finding the chill of the night air mixed with the cool sea air made her quite cold and cursed herself for not wearing a jacket. The bookworm found the boat easily, despite the fact that it was still cloaked with magic, and made her way on board.

            It didn’t take long for the Captain to hear the light footsteps of an intruder on his ship and appear on the deck. Belle inhaled sharply when she saw him, both surprised that he’d been so quick to find her and stunned by how handsome he looked beneath the moonlight as wind tousled his hair. She struggled to find the words she had wanted to say for so long and found herself frozen, staring at him as a sudden wave of nerves hit her. She doubted her own motives and began to think of a way out when she remembered what she needed and why she needed it. She’d just gathered every ounce of her bravery when he finally spoke her name.

            “Belle?” Hook asked, looking very confused as to why she was there and glancing about as if the Dark One would be nearby. “What are you doing here?”

            “Um…H-Hello, Captain,” Belle stuttered. Losing her words but taking a subconscious step closer to the man. Hook quirked one eyebrow at her, befuddled by why she would be here alone.

            “Yes, hello,” Hook said dryly. “I ask again, what are you doing on my ship, Belle?”

Belle laughed hesitantly, brushing her hair behind her ear as she continued to take nervous steps toward him. “Um, right. This…This is going to sound crazy but, um, I can’t…I mean, ever since that day on your ship, I just…really need…” The two were nearly chest to chest now as she stared up at him with bright blue wanting eyes, hoping he’d get the message. He seemed to do nothing and it was obvious words were not helping her with anything but sounding like an idiot. Her tongue quickly darted over her lips, her gaze moving from his eyes down to his lips as she whispered “ _you_ ” before standing on her tippy toes and crushing her mouth to his in a heated kiss.

            Hook made a disgruntled and surprised sound and tried to lean back, but Belle only followed him, pressing herself more to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ordinarily, Hook would have never questioned a beautiful woman like Belle coming along in the middle of the night and begging for him. But the very fact that it was _Belle_ concerned him. Why was she here? She was the Crocodile’s girl. It had to be some sort of trick. Some twisted way for the Dark One to get to Hook somehow. Some strange and convoluted plan to make the pirate drop his guard. But damn if her mouth didn’t taste good. It took a great deal of self-control to push her away finally.

            “Seven hells, woman!” Hook exclaimed breathlessly, eying her curiously. “What…What is this? Some sort of trick? Some sick way for the Crocodile to get to me, is that it?” He could visibly see Belle’s face drop and concern line her pretty features.

            “No!” she breathed. “I swear it…this…this is all me. It’s stupid and reckless but I don’t care. I want you, Hook. You haven’t left my mind since I left your ship that day. I…I feel nothing with Rumple anymore, nothing! But you…the way you looked at me. I needed that again. I needed to see you, to touch you. I know it’s ridiculous but I’m not sorry. I need to feel _something_.” Belle’s arms were still firmly locked around the pirate’s neck, determined to both prove she was being honest and to get what she needed tonight.

            Hook raised one eyebrow at her, weighing the pros and cons of this situation. On one hand this could still be a trick, though he didn’t see Belle as the dishonest type. It felt like she was telling the truth. And if that were the case then not only did he get to bed an eager and beautiful woman tonight, but he also got a little revenge on the Crocodile considering who this eager and beautiful woman was. Admittedly, Belle had crossed his thoughts more than once since he’d last seen her. So beautiful and brave, smart and strong. She was a hell of a woman. She’d make a hell of a pirate, too. And if she was so eager for him to touch her, he wasn’t going to deny her what she needed. It gave him a strong sense of pride knowing she believed he could provide physical needs for her where the Crocodile could not.

            Making his decision, Hook slowly brushed a strand of hair from her face, cupping her cheek gently. The moonlight highlighted her features in an ethereal way and he was almost stunned by her beauty. He looked at her hungrily, doing his best to give her the look she’d so craved. His other arm wrapped around her lower back and pulled her flush against his chest. When she let out a small gasp, Hook accepted the opportunity to cover her open mouth with his, hungrily invading her with his tongue and savoring her taste. She responded immediately, her tongue battling with his with an equal amount of fervency. She let out a small moan, tightening her grip on the pirate, desperate for more of his attention. She’d never been kissed like this in her life. It was more powerful than any of her kisses with Rumple and those were born of True Love. She was breathless and needy in her movements, her mind thinking of nothing but Hook and how he felt and tasted. It was what she’d dreamt of for weeks now and it was finally hers; she wanted to savor every second.

            Hook grunted, his arms going under Belle’s bottom to lift her with ease as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Their lips continued to move together in passionate motion as Hook began to walk them to his captain’s quarters. He pushed the door open with his foot, groaning when he felt Belle grind against him slightly as she let out a delicious moan. He kicked the door back closed and trudged them over to his bed, breaking apart from her breathlessly.

            Belle stared at him, panting, the smallest of mischievous smiles playing at her lips. She nodded slightly as her hand roamed over his face, admiring his handsome features in the dim candle light of the cabin. Without warning, Hook threw the beauty down on his bed. She bounced a couple times before settling, looking up at him anxiously. The captain ripped of his coat and kicked off his boots before removing his sword belt, and climbed on top of Belle. He pushed her down onto the bed, staring at her with a greedy expression before sitting back on his knees and taking one of Belle’s bare legs in his hand. His hooked arm held the leg in position as his good hand roamed her leg, starting from her upper thigh and moving downwards, savoring the silkiness of her skin. He moved down over her knee and calf until he reached her foot, popping off the burgundy shoe there easily and tossing it aside. The captain glanced up at her, watching her reaction as he placed a soft kiss atop her foot and moved his face up to her knee, nuzzling there and causing her to shiver with the feel of his facial hair on her skin. He let his eyes slide closed as he pressed another kiss to her knee and inhaled her floral scent deeply.

            Belle adored every ounce of attention he was lavishing upon her. In just the smallest amount of foreplay, he already had her wanting him more than anything. He removed her other shoe in much the same way before moving back up to her face and kissing her far more lightly than she would have liked. She didn’t want soft and sweet, she wanted rough and desperate and wild. She attempted to pull him in for a more passionate kiss, but Hook quickly took ahold of both her wrists, pinning them above her head with a smirk as she struggled and let out a whimper.

            “Patience, love,” Hook growled seductively. “All good things to those who wait.” Belle wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked upwards with a pleading sound. The pirate chuckled at this wanton little thing in his bed. He would have never suspected Belle to be so passionate and physically deprived. For her to be so desperate for sexual attention had to mean that the bastard Rumpelstiltskin was the one responsible for deprivation. And what a fool he was. Belle was beyond beautiful in more ways than one. If she was Hook’s woman, she’d never leave bed and she’d always be satisfied. And that was what he intended to do for her tonight. If only for one night, she was going to be fucked senseless until she was fully satisfied.

            Hook moved to undo the belt around her waist, tossing it aside, and unzipped the back of her dress, helping her take it off over her head. He was pleased to see she was not wearing a bra, only a lacy pair of panties. He let his eyes take in the sight of her breast, lust gleaming in his eyes. He wasted no more time, bending down to capture one pert breast in his mouth, moaning at the taste of her. His hand kneaded at the other soft mound as his tongue swirled around her nipple, sucking and kissing where he pleased. Belle whimpered beneath him, arching her back and begging for more contact. His mouth moved to her other breast, internally lamenting the fact that he hand no other hand for the breast he’d just moved from. Eventually, he kissed and licked his way down her flat stomach, feeling a sense of pride at how heavy she was breathing.

            The pirate finally reached her panty line and he looked up to Belle from under his eyelashes, meeting her eyes with a sinful smirk as his teeth nipped at the fabric, his hand roaming her sides. Belle moved her hips upwards, desperate to relieve some of the ache she felt between her legs with some sort of friction. Hook chuckled, gripping the panties with his teeth and pulling them off to her mid-thigh before releasing them and ripping them the rest of the way off with his hand.

            He felt his eyes widen as he took in the sight of her beautiful pink womanhood, already obviously wet with want. “Wanton little thing,” he murmured with admiration. He smirked as he ducked his head down between her legs and covered her with his mouth. Belle immediately cried out, surprising Hook enough to where he had to look up to make sure she was all right. It was a beautiful sight; she was gasping as she stared at him in awe, one hand gripping a breast as she licked her lips. It was obvious she’d never been touched like this before, and Hook slowly slid his tongue between her folds, watching lustfully as she threw her head back and gasped, savoring this brand new sensation. The captain continued his tongue’s movements, licking and sucking and kissing when and where he saw fit. She was delicious in every way and her every little movement made Hook increasingly aware of the pressure in his leather pants.

            He continued to lick her wildly, giving her the most unholy of kisses. Belle’s hands flew to his head, tangling her fingers in his silky hair as her hips bucked unconsciously. She felt herself building, teetering on the edge of orgasm, and with just a few more movements from Hook, she was falling, crying out his name again and again as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

            Hook continued to lick her lazily until the last ebbs of her orgasm had died down. He popped his head up with a lustful smile and licked his lips, watching her come down from her high in the most beautiful of ways. When she regained consciousness, Belle realized how overly dressed Hook was and sat up, immediately attacking at the buttons of his vest. Hook was happy to oblige her, helping her toss aside his vest and shirt. Belle admired the sight of his muscled chest, running her fingers through his chest hair with a groan of appreciation. He had such a manly chest, nothing like that of Rumpelstiltskin’s. She found herself already wanting him again, the heat between her legs becoming a fire again. Her hands slowly moved their way downwards, following a trail of hair to his pant line. Hook helped her shaking fingers unbutton his trousers until his cock finally sprang free.

            It was all Belle could do to gasp, her eyes widening at the sight of Hook’s member. It was considerably larger than Rumple’s and had more girth. She briefly worried it wouldn’t fit until the thought of how wonderful it would feel inside her crossed her mind and eased her worries. Hook stared at her hungrily, watching as she gripped his cock in one soft hand. He threw his head back with a moan at the feel of her warmth. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. Belle made a sound of admiration and looked up to the pirate.

            “I want to taste it,” she said simply, a devilish smirk at her lips.

            “ _What?_ ” Hook asked. He, of course, always loved when oral sex was reciprocated, but it was the last thing he expected Belle to actually _want_ to do. Belle said nothing and only moved to the floor, kneeling before the bed as she ripped the rest of his trousers off. Her hand immediately wrapped around his girth, the other cradling the sack beneath his cock, just as she had read in her most risqué of books. She’d never given head before, she’d barely even had sex before, but she’d never been afraid to try new things. Wasting no more time, she wrapped her mouth around Hook’s member and began to bob her head up and down, moaning all the while.

            The captain threw his head back, growling at the feeling. His hook pierced the mattress and his hand gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles whitened. “ _Belle_ ,” he groaned, amazed at the effect her hot, wet little mouth had on him. The beauty continued to swirl her tongue around him happily, kissing and licking and trying new things as she went along, noting what he reacted to most. Hook’s hand moved to her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and attempting to pull her off. “ _Enough_ ,” he groaned, certain he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, and he still had a lot more he wished to do.

            Belle finally released him with a satisfied smirk, the look on his face sending a surge of pride through her. Hook gazed at her a moment, utterly amazed by the woman. He felt his stomach tingle in a strange way, a way he’d only felt once before with his True Love, but he quickly shook it away, brushing it off as want before pulling Belle back onto the bed beneath him and settling between her legs. He bent down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before moving down her jawline and to her ear.

            “Have you ever done this before, sweet thing?” he rasped in her ear, his voice deep and hoarse with lust.

            “Yes…,” Belle breathed. “Twice. I’ve made love twice.” It was the honest answer. She knew she wasn’t very experience, only having been with Rumple two times, but she was hoping to change all that.

            “Only twice? What a fool that Crocodile is,” Hook tsked. “If you were my woman, you’d never leave this bed.” Hook pulled her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling at it lightly. He slowly let his good hand move down her stomach between them before reaching her sex. “You may have made love, but have you ever been _fucked_ , princess?” he growled, dipping a finger inside her and delighting in her gasp. “Thoroughly fucked?”

            Belle shook her head beneath him. “ _No_ ,” she breathed as Hook added another finger within her and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

            “And would you like to be? Would you like me to thoroughly fuck you, Belle?” he asked, smirking sinfully as he moved his two fingers in and out of her at a painfully slow rate. Belle could feel his hardness prodding at her leg and it took all of her control not to move her hips just slightly enough so he’d slip inside her like she so desired.

            “ _Yes!_ ” Belle shouted in exasperation, needing him so badly she felt she could die.

            “Yes, what?” Hook asked, continuing to tease her with a prideful smile. 

            “Yes I want you to fuck me, Captain!” Belle nearly screamed, unable to handle another moment of teasing.

            “Ooh, ‘ _Captain_ ’,” Hook drawled, pressing a quick kiss to her ear. “I like that.” Without wasting another moment, the captain removed his fingers from her and positioned his cock at her hot entrance. He slowly pushed inside her, burying himself deep within her and letting out a low groan. Belle cried out as he filled her, finally at the point she’d dreamed of for weeks now. He was much larger than Rumple and it took her a moment to adjust, but as soon as she was ready, she bucked her hips upwards, signaling him to begin moving.

            Hook grunted as he began to move in and out of her, his pace quickening and his thrusts becoming stronger with each movement. “ _Yes!_ ” Belle called out, desperately wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down flush against her heaving chest so she could kiss him. Their lips moved together in breathy, open mouthed kisses as Belle continued her string of incoherent cries. “Yes! _Captain!_ Oh, my captain. Don’t stop. Yes, yes, _Oh!_ ”

            Hook growled loudly, pounding her as hard, fast, and deep as he could. His head swam as he gave half-assed attempts at kissing the woman, unable to think clearly. It’d been a long time since he’d felt _this_ good during sex, since he’d felt _this_ connected to a partner. His good hand tangled into her hair, grabbing a fistful of it as he chanted his own breathy nonsense at her. “Fuck… _Belle_ …yes. Uhn, fuck… _Gods!_ ”

            Within moments, the two found themselves teetering on the edge of orgasm, desperate for release. With one more pump from Hook, the two were sent over the edge, coming together as fireworks alighted in their heads and flames coursed through their bodies. Hook came fast and hard inside her, her hot contracting walls pulling his seed from him. He pumped her a few more slow times, riding out the last of their orgasm together before collapsing on top of her. Belle welcomed his weight, sighing as she tried to catch her breath, wrapping her arms around him. The captain pressed a few lazy kisses to her shoulder and collarbone, murmuring sweet nothing of her beauty and divinity.

            He eventually rolled off her once his breath was caught. He stared up at his ceiling, pondering their actions and what was next. He had stirrings deep within him about his girl. Like maybe she was more than just a great fuck. But he quickly buried those feelings deep, electing to ignore them for now. He tried to tell himself this was just another step for revenge against Rumpelstiltskin, but he couldn’t even convince himself of that. Belle was more than a tool for revenge and he couldn’t deny it.

            When the captain felt Belle move beside him, he assumed she was readying to leave. But much to his surprise, she rolled into his arms, wrapping her own slender arm around his torso with a lazy smile. Hook let out a small chuckle at her expression. “Just what are you smiling about, little bird?”

            “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted that,” Belle murmured happily, pressing a kiss to his bare chest, her fingers idly playing with his chest hair.

            “Really now?” the captain asked, intrigued. Had just the few times they’d met really had that much of an effect on her? Belle nodded, still smiling.

            “You know, I’ve touched myself…while thinking of you…,” Belle said, a slight blush forming at her cheeks. She was braver now, basking in their post-sex afterglow, and dared to say more. “But I like the real thing much better.”

            Hook couldn’t help but chuckle, almost disbelieving of the fact that she’d pleasured herself to the thought of him, complimentary though it may be. “Glad I could be of assistance,” Hook mused. “But…what now, dear Belle? What of your beloved Rumpelstiltskin?”

            Belle barely suppressed rolling her eyes. She didn’t want to think of Rumple right now. He was gone for the moment and all she wanted was Hook and the way he lavished attention on her, even now as he subconsciously drew circles with his fingers on her shoulder. “Who says he has to know?”

            This sparked Hook’s curiosity and he raised one eyebrow at her. “Oh?” he asked. “The old Croc’s just not doing it for you anymore, eh?” Belle shook her head slightly, her hand slowly making its way down his taught abs and to his cock, wrapping her fingers around it gently again. Hook inhaled sharply, his tongue darting over his lower lip before biting it as his eyebrow stayed in its raised position, eyeing her.

            “Not even close,” Belle murmured, moving her hand up and down on his member. She moved to press a kiss to his jaw and looked up into his eyes, her hand still gripped around his cock. “Round two?”

            Hook chuckled genuinely, shaking his head a bit. “Insatiable woman,” he smirked. “I love it.” The captain quickly flipped Belle back onto her back, pressing playful kisses to her neck as she giggled wildly and wrapped her legs around his hips once more.


End file.
